Lord of the Sky
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Shuter Razacrazers life had become simple. Head of Security for Mayor Oliver Queen... and Moonlighting as the Viglante Blue Arrow. The FBI was on to Oliver, and the day David was unmasked was coming ever closer. Yet he will be whisked away by meddlesome wizards to aid Thor Lord of Lightning in his family squabble over the throne of Asgard. Ragnarok is upon us
1. Highportal to Hel

High(Portal) To Hel

It had been over a year and a half since the accords, and that was all it took for the government to go back on its word. The FBI had begun to investigate Oliver and the team. That was when I had decided it was best for my own interests to have a back up plan.. A get away. I asked the gods for a new magic suit. They obliged with the condition I never turn my back on the Demigods again. I agreed. Now Both Blue Lightning.. Now mainly refereed to as Blue Arrow and Iron Thunder had a new suit. It was a magic one. By willing the suit to change form I could make it change from its Blue Arrow form to its Iron Thunder form, and vice versa. Since my identity was already on the line, I figured there was no point in hiding my duel identities any longer... Star City was screwed either way.

We had just finished a mission, and I was walking towards the mannequin I put my suit on when an orange portal opened up in front of me, I walked through since I had no time to stop. This led to me almost walking off a cliff. I stopped in my tracks. I had heard reports from my remaining contacts in SHIELD and the Avengers about a wizard named Strange who could do such things, yet I wondered why it was happening to me. I turned around to see Thor and Loki in midgardian clothes... wait.. Loki? Thor muttered "David?" I understood his shock.. Especially since I was wearing a totally different suit with a quiver on my back. "Hey.." Was all I said. Loki looked extra fearful.

However he had no time to shake in fear as a black portal opened up. They turned. Loki's clothes morphed into his normal green atire and two daggers shot out of his sleeves. Thor was struck by lightning which revealed his normal armor and his hammer. I walked forward in between the two and willed my suit to transform into its Iron Thunder mode, the helmet remained off as my hood had not been up.

A figure walked through the portal.. A woman, dressed in black. She said "So he's gone... shame I would like have seen that" Thor said "You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin." To which she replied "Really, you don't look like him." Then Loki spoke up "Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement." and then she said "You sound like him." I finally spoke up "Leave now, you do not know whom you are dealing with, we will destroy you" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow "And you remind me of him.. Before... Kneel.. All of you" To which Loki said "I beg your pardon?" I smirked and pointed at Loki "Didn't kneel to this one, sure as hell not going to kneel to you." She then created a sword out of thin air and repeated herself "Kneel.. Before you queen." I smirked again "Hera wouldn't like you said that" Then Thor stepped forward "I don't think so." He then threw Mjolnir at her. In the same instance I willed my helmet to form over my head, now fully battle ready. Then she... caught mjolnir, and it blew up.

That was when Loki yelled "Bring us back!" I knew what that meant and instantly grabbed on to him, the Bifrost sucked us up and we began our trip to Asgard. Loki looked and me and groaned "Guess you're coming too" I pushed away from him and flew closer to Thor "What's going on?!" I yelled, he responded "Odin is dead, this is my sister, she will become unstopable.. LOKI!" I looked at Hela flying towards us. Loki threw a dagger at her, which he throw back, hitting him and knocking him out of our portal. I next flew down to meet her, I barely made contact before she kicked me out of the portal myself. That was the last thing I saw...


	2. Gladiator

Falling.. I fell through space, before falling through another portal, and then finding myself falling through the sky. I engaged my thrusters in time to land softly on the ground.. In the middle of a trash heap. I next willed my suit back into it's Blue Arrow form, just in case there were inhabitants.. I didn't want to scare off the locals. I pulled my hood down and removed my mask. I then turned and saw a city in the distance. I decided that would be my destination. However before I could set out a group of weirdly dressed people approached me. "Food?" The leader asked. I eyed them up, there were only 6 of them, easy enough fight. So I responded "Fighter. Just don't give me a reason to be." They continued to advance, brandishing their makeshift weapons.

I shrugged and pulled my bow off my belt, pressing the button it sprung out into it's full Okienda Kestral bow form. I then rushed forward, sliding forward on one knee, taking out the first attackers knee with my bow. I next twisted and swept a guys feet out from underneath them with my leg. I then came up standing and began to parry and strike each oncoming blow. I was trained, they were not. The fight was over pretty quick, no one died, but they were beaten pretty bad. I was then aware of some sort of flying ship or something hovering above us. A woman said "Now that was a show, you are quite the fighter aren't you." I turned. The woman had white face paint on her face, but she looked human. I was cautious.. Although she seemed to speak in more than one word syllables so maybe she would be able to help me "I've had some practice. Where am I?" She smiled "You're new home" That was when suddenly I was covered in an electric net of some sort. The weight of it brought me to the ground. I suddenly felt sorry for every being I had ever faced... being electrocuted HURT. I didn't even have time to wonder why I was being hurt by electricity, nor enough time to touch the lightning bolt to morph back into the Iron Thunder suit. Before I knew it I was out cold.

I came to. Darkness was all I could see. A Calm female voice said 'Fear not, for you are found, you are home and there is no going back. No one leaves this place, but what is this place?" I was shackled to a chair, still groggy. A struggled a little to no avail. "The answer is, Sakaar." Now a hologram light show began 'Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things, like you. But here on Sakaar you are significant. You are valuable. Here you are loved. And noone loves you more than the grandmaster. He is the orignal, the first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar, and father of the contest of champions." the voice continued. I saw images of fights. "What the..." I muttered. The voice continued "Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are the property of the grandmaster. Congratulations you will meet the grandmaster in 5 seconds, prepare yourself." The images moved faster, like I was shooting forward. I struggled more, trying to break a bond so I could touch the lightning bolt on my chest to break to safety. I could not. "You are now meeting the Grandmaster!" The light show stopped.

I was in a throne room. A man with some facepaint was standing in front of me. An older woman to his right, and the person who kidnapped me to his left. "Why thank you 142. You said this one was a fighter right?" She nodded "Yes. Not a contender mind you, to be honest I am not sure what he is... but he took on 6 trash heapers like they were nothing." He smiled "I'll take him, pay 142 whatever she wants." He then looked at me "What is this?" I demanded, struggling more against my bonds. He walked forward "uh uh. I ask the questions around here gladiator. What I want to know.. Is who are you?" I looked at him. "My name is David Shuter Razacrazer, Son of Zeus, Lord of the sky. You do not know what you are dealing with. Now I demand you release me at once!" I finally broke free of one shackle. But before I could press my lightning bolt I felt electricity stab into my neck and run through my body. I began to convulse uncontrollably. I felt the shackle magnetized back to the chair then the pain stopped. I was panting. I looked at the Grandmaster as he held a handheld device which seemed to power whatever hurt me. He said "Handy little thing isn't it? Keeps my fighters in line. Anyways, that name of yours.. It is a little long, so I'm just going to shorten it to Lord of the sky. Now let me explain something to you. You are now in my contest of champions. Want to live? Great! Fight and win, then you live! Now to show you to your new home."

Next thing I knew I was pushed into a room. Inside it was a man made of rocks, and a slug with knife hands.. This was when I noticed I didn't have my weapons on my anymore.. Even my wrist blades. The Rock introduced himself "Welcome, My name is Korg, I'm kind of the leader in here, this is Meek. This isn't all of us but it's the fun ones!" I cracked my knuckles "What I understand is we're fighters or something?" He shrugged "Well yes. Most of us fight the smaller fights, warm up the crowd.. However if you want to try to leave you can fight the Grandmaster's champion.. However no one survives five seconds with him, smashes you up into tiny little bits he does., no weapon can penetrate his skin and his is stronger than any man I have ever met.. And boy is he big. Bigger than I am even. No, I think you should get used to fighting the small fights." I shook my head 'I NEED to get out of here. Thor will need my help.. Oliver needs my help back in Star City. I just need a plan."

I took my time figuring out a plan. A day went by. The problem was the chip on my neck, if I tried to escape they would just use that on me. I doubted a shock of lightning would de-activate it. I needed to get my hands on one of those hand held devices. Before I could come up with a plan we were whisked away to a staging area. Full of weapons. I chose a bow that seemed to snap into a staff.. Much like Clint's bow last year in Germany. I also chose two swords that seemed to collapse into the hilt and attached those to my belt. The Arrows they had were not top notch but they would get the job done. I had to use a really terrible quiver compared to my usual one which may end up effecting my game, however I was confident I could get the job done.

I awaited my turn to fight. It seemed it was going to be 4 of us, each entering from all four sides. The doors began to open. That was when I tied my mask and pulled on my hood. Then when the doors were open I slowly walked out. There was a cheering crowd. I had flashbacks to camp as a kid, the charriot races.. The swordsmanship games. It had been a long time since those days.. I was not a showman anymore. I lived in the shadows and behind a mask.. I wasn't a man of glory anymore.

"Gladiators! You are all seasoned! Yet only one can make it out the victor! My bets are definitely not on the Lord of the Sky in blue over there! No armor? Seriously? lets have some fun! Fight!" The Grandmaster said from his booth. I looked up at him and almost gasped in shock. I saw a man clad in Green Robes... Loki. I couldn't focus on that and had to focus on the fight which had begun. The three fighters ran for the center. I began to run as well, I would be the last to make it into the fray "I see, He plans to just clean up who's left, the chickens way out!" The Grandmaster said. I didn't listen to him. I instead fired two arrows into the middle of the field. "Apparently he can't aim a bow either... I totally overpaid for him" Which got laughs from the crowd. I just kept running. Once the fighters started their clash. That was when I picked up speed, running elven fast. I reached the fighters in seconds. I then dropped to my kneee's and power slid under the fight. I grabbed each arrow and stabbed 2 of the three fighters in the leg, bringing them to their knees. I then twisted and got back on my feet, snapping the bow into its staff like form. I then went to work on them, blocking and weaving around swords and maces. It wasn't long before they were all on the ground knocked out. I snapped the bow back into bow form and looked up at the Grandmaster and Loki.

The Grandmaster leaned forward and was silent for a second before he yelled to the crowd "The Lord of the Sky prevails! Now lets see how he reacts without time to plan." My head snapped as doors opened up and two more fighters entered the arena. One with a sheild and one without. I started firing arrow after arrow at the guy with the shield. He blocked each one, charging closer. I then fired an arrow behind me, appearing not to aim. The scream and thunk of a body hitting the ground told me I hit my mark. I then turned to face the charging shield guy. I snapped the bow into its staff form and charged at him. We met and dueled, sword against staff. He was more skilled than those I had fought recently on this planet.

I proceeded to duck under one of his attacks and ran for a wall. He followed. As I got closer I stabbed my staff into the ground and kept running, pulling a sword off my belt and activating it. I then ran up the wall a few steps and kicked off it, flipping over my opponent, using the sword to cut the straps on the shield so it fell off. I then landed and ripped my staff from the ground, twisting around in one swift motion, striking the guy in the head, knocking him out. I then clipped the sword back to my belt to cheers from the crowd. The fight was over, I had won.

Later that night I stood in our cell, thinking more of a plan to get out of here. That was when Loki appeared "Well if it isn't the son of Zeus. I guess you did not make it to Asgard either." I looked at him "No, I ended up here... and unlike you I am stuck in this cage." He chuckled "ah yes.. I do have a silver tongue as it were. I am currently in the Grandmasters favor. " I looked at him "How are you alive. I watched you die. Gods I was even saddened by it. Yet here you are, same old Loki, tricks and death cheating up his sleeve." He shrugged "I magician never reveals his secrets." I just shook my head "So Loki, Pray tell why you are here." He chuckled "Oh I am not actually here.. If the Grandmaster knew I know you he would have my head, besides I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet" I shrugged "I don't have my weapons." He nodded "Very true.. And I gather you are keeping an ace up your sleeve as it were. Why is that?" I gestured as the electric chip on my neck "I don't know the range. Until I can get this off I am not risking anything." He smiled "Well we shall see. Bide your time Demigod. Continue to win in the arena.. Survive. Maybe I will be able to eventually get that chip off you." That was when Korg woke up and Loki vanished, Korg said "Who was that?" I chuckled, unsure of how to anwser. I finally said "I think, this time... he may be an ally."


	3. Championship Fight

As Loki wanted, I did a full week of waiting.. In that time I fought a few more fights, gained some popularity in the crowd. I had not met the grand Champion yet, so I had no idea who I would have to fight to get out of this place.

I was sitting on the floor with Korg, not talking.. Just thinking. That was when the door opened and a man was thrown in.. Another fighter. However when the man got up I knew who it was "Thor?! They got you too?" He turned and looked at me, shock on his face "David?! You are here too? Did you know Loki is here?" I nodded. He then said "I need to get back to Asgard, Hela will wreck havoc on the Nine Realms if I don't. I fight the Champion tomorrow." I shook my head "He is impossible to beat..Doug over there fought him just before I arrived a week ago.. And he is dead. No one has ever beaten him... I was waiting until I saw him fight before challenging him.. Guess I no longer have that option." He kicked the wall in frustration. I then grabbed his shoulder "Thor.. What is going on. All I know is I was in Star City, just finishing up a patrol when I was whisked away to some cliff where you and Loki, surprisingly alive, was. Then some green clad chick comes out of a portal and is now a threat to the nine realms somehow... oh and she can break unbreakable hammers, I almost forgot that."

That was when he filled me in. Loki surviving the dark world, banishing Odin with spells and ruling in his place.. The nine realms in chaos.. Ragnarok, Hela.. Dr Strange.. Everything. I looked down "It seems everything is falling apart." He looked at me "Yes.. I know the odds seem to not be in our favor right now.. However once we get out of here I will fight my sister.. And with you by my side she does not stand a chance. Brothers of Thunder together again! Thor and Iron Thunder! Worse comes to worse we get the Avengers together THEN she will stand no chance!" I looked back at Thor, before closing my eyes for a long time. Finally I said "I am not Iron Thunder anymore.. I gave that title and position up over a year and a half ago. The Avengers split up.. Cap, Tasha, Sam and Wanda are all in hidding.. Clint and Lang are on house arrest after taking a plea deal. There were these Sokovia Accords that we either signed or retired or became outlaws.. I signed.. There was a war... I had to fight and almost kill Percy and Jason... so I quit. Now to top all that off.. Hydra got my home address from the accords and my mother was killed in the struggle." Korg chimed in "Oh..my god.. That is a lot, you must be more rock hard than I am to be able to take all that" I looked at him "Rock joke? Seriously?" He made a face "I'll just go.. Uh.. Stand over on the other side of this not circle then shall I?"He then walked off. Thor then nodded "Maybe you are right.. the odds are just too great. However all we can do is wait. As I wait, I shall send my father off to Valhalla.. Would you care to join me David?" I nodded.

We knelt as Thor recited a verse I had only heard once before just after the dark elves had invaded Asgard which lead to his mother's death 3 years before.. We became aware of a third voice reciting the lines and turned to see Loki there. He said "It hurts.. Doesn't it.. To be told one thing and then to learn it's all fiction." Thor then threw some rock at Loki to see it go through him "You didn't think I'd really come and see you did you? I mean this place is disgusting" Thor continued to throw rocks at him."is that you saying you don't want my help.. Look I couldnt help you in front of the Grandmaster.. It took me time to win his trust, he's a lunatic, but he can be amenable. What I am telling you is you could join me at the Grandmaster's side.. Perhaps in time an accident befalls the grandmaster and then you and I can.. You know" Thor continued to throw rocks "If that is your grand plan to get me home Loki.. I'm afraid I am going to need a short option" I said, he shrugged and looked at Thor "You are not seriously thinking of going back are you? Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us.. She is stronger than you you don't stand a chance" I had to agree but I kept my mouth shut. "Guess I'll go it alone.. Like I always have done... well won't you say something brother?" Thor shruged "What would you like me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on earth to die, releasing the goddess of death, have I said enough or would you like me to go further than the past two days?" Loki paused "You know I haven't seen this Champion the Grandmaster is so proud of, but I heard he is astonishingly savage." I smirked " and you are the expert on being thrown around by someone savage aren't you Loki?" he rolled his eyes and then continued "I placed a large wager against you tomorrow.. Don't let me down" I stood up "Wait.. Loki.. Get me in on that fight. Use your pull. This way I have a chance at my out.. And it will help having Thor on my side" He smirked "More carnage then...I think the Grandmaster will like that." He then left. Korg came out of no where "Piss off Ghost" he then kicks the wall "He's freaking gone.."

The next day we were in the weapon room. Thor was choosing a weapon.. He then discussed his Hammer with Korg.. Comparing it to a lost love one "It's true.. Only he could hold the hammer... for only he was worthy.. And I now see why.." I then waited while he got 'processed'

Next the main event started. The Grandmaster said "And now without further ado, in his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies of Gentleman, I give you... Lord of Thunder" There was some boos as I assumed Thor made it out on in the arena. I pulled my mask on and hood on.. Waiting.."Watch out for his fingers, he makes smarks.. Okay.. And another contender.. You know this one ladies and gentlemen.. He has been winning every fight since his debut last week against overwhelming odds.. Just a regular guy who is really good with that bow... The Blue Clad, Lightning bolt chest.. Hooded man... LORD OF THE SKY!" My door opened.. I got some boos.. But mostly cheers. I walked over to Thor.. Noticing a haircut. I gave him a nod. He nodded back. The Grand Master continued "this is it.. .lets get ready to welcome this guy.. Here he comes.." Green Smoke stared to explode over the arena.. Wait.. Savage warrior.. Green smoke.. Unkillable.. "He is a creature.. What can you say about him.. Well he is unique.. There's none like him. I feel a special connection with him.. He's the defending champion." Thor got into a ready stance. I pulled out an arrow and notched it "ladies and gentleman, I give you your incredible.. HULK" The door smashed open and out came the big guy.. Dressed in armor and with weapons. Thor screamed "Yes!" I looked at him "not a good thing man.." I muttered Thor then yelled out "We all know eachother.. He's a friend from work!" I just shrugged at the Grandmaster... returning the arrow to my quiver... there was nothing those babies could do.

Thor then tried to start a conversation with the Hulk "Where have you been.. Everyone tbought you were dead.. So much has happened since I last saw you.. I lost my hammer.. Like yesterday so that is pretty fresh.. Loki's alive can you believe it.. He's up there. Loki look who it is.. Oh banner I never thought I would say this but I am happy to see you." I hissed "Don't mention puny Banner" I then snapped my bow into it's staff form. Hulk then said "No Banner, only Hulk" I Said "See.. Told you... also nice sentence there big guy! You must be doing really well.. Now remember buddy.. We're comrades... we can get out of this together.. Avengers forever?" I finished off the last part weakly.. I knew I stood no chance against Hulk and knew I was about to die.. Even if I used my Iron Suit I did not have an Iron Thunder version of the Hulkbuster armor like Tony had.. I was screwed. Hulk then charged. Me and Thor dove out of the way. He then twisted and hit both of us one by one, snapping my bow and sending my flying. I tumbled for quite a ways but got up standing near Thor. Thor tired to reason with the Hulk "Thor.. You are just making him angry.. Stop. Mentioning. Banner. Gods where is Tasha when you need her" Hulk jumped at us and we exchanged a few blows.. I mostly blocked with my sword.. But then he bent it and threw me into a wall..I was winded. Hulk focused on Thor. Throwing his hammer at him. Thor then used the hammer to send hulk flying around the arena. I peeled myself from the wall and made my way to join Thor as Hulk was disoriented. Thor began the lullaby, he reached out and they touched hands. I smiled despite the pain.. As I was pretty sure I had some cracked ribs at the very least. Maybe we would survive this after all. Then Hulk grabbed Thor.. Smashed him against the ground a few times and threw him into me. Thor and I got up. "Screw it" Thor muttered. I pulled out my remaining sword and looked at Thor "You distract him.. I'll go in for his legs.. Then he will be easier to knock out." He smiled "Now you're talking." He then charged Hulk and I ran away a bit.. Letting Thor get in a good shots before I ran and slid.. Using my sword to slice at Hulk's left hamstring. Thor then took him off his feet saying "Don't worry Banner I know you are in there I'll get you out." I turned to him "For the love of god Thor STOP MENTIONING BANNER!" Hulk then got mad and destroyed the hammer and knocked my sword flying across the battlefield. It then became hand to hand. Luckily I was faster than Hulk given my elven speed.. But I did not have as much strength so the punches I landed on him did not hurt him as much as Thor's did.

We got Hulk down. Thor Grabbed what was left of his hammer and went to finish Hulk off when Hulk grabbed the hammer and pushed it aside, hitting me in the process and sending my flying once again into a wall. He then pinned Thor and started pounding on him. I was half out of it, blood dripping into my eyes. However I perked up when Thor punched hulk.. With Lightning! He stood up and lightning arked over his body. I was flaberghasted.. That was the one thing I had over him.. What was going on?! I peeled myself from the wall and said 'Fuck it." I then used the winds to raise into the sky.. Storm brewing over head, lightning arking over my body as well. I located my sword and used the winds to have it fly into my hand. Thor and Hulk charged eachother, and Thor landed an electric blast punch that destroyed the ground on most of the arena. I then dove forward, calling a bolt of lightning from the sky to pin hulk as I slashed the leather bands holding what was left of his armor on and then pulled up, hovering a little ways away from Thor. Hulk got up and began walking to Thor "No you don't" I said as I unleashed hell on the green guy.. Lightning shot from both the fingertips of my free hand and my sword.. A lightning storm from the sky started attacking hulk as well. However before I could do any more damage the electric shock dot on my neck activated and I went down hard on my head.. Knocking myself out...


	4. What Heroes Do

I woke up to sounds of arguing. Thor was saying something about leaving. I then sat up to watch Thor get stopped by some kind of force field. I looked to also see Hulk laughing "Thor go again!" I stood up, aware of my slightly healed cracked ribs screaming in protest. I gave Hulk a nod "You're not going to Smash me are you?" Hulk shook his head "No smash." I nodded and went over to Thor to help him up. I then quickly shot a lightning bolt out of my hand at the doorway. It went through and hit the wall. I said "I guess it is designed to stop anyone wearing one of these stupid shock things" He nodded. Hulk Smiled "Thor and David home." Well.. Looks like we would be here a while.

Time passed, I spent it laying down, trying to heal.. I did not have any ambrosia or nectar to heal me faster so I had to make sure I was healed before my next fight or it would be my last.. Although it seemed we were no longer fighters.. Probably because of our powers..

One night Thor and Hulk got into a argument. Hulk seemed to care about Thor being said and pushed Thor over. "I'm not sad I'm pissed off. Angry. I lost my father.. I lost my hammer.. You are not evening listening!." Thor began kicking stuff at Hulk.. Hulk pushed it off as whining. Hulk then threw stuff back, Thor yelled "You are being a really bad friend!" to which Hulk yelled back "You bad friend" Thor then sneered "You know what we call you?" "No" "The Stupid Avenger" to which Hulk yelled "You're tiny Avenger" I chimmed in "Hey guys.. Calm it down a bit" Hulk threw an axe head and almost killed Thor "What are you crazy?" Thor yelled "Yes" said Hulk brandishing a weapon. I stood up and began to walk over to them "You know what.. Earth does hate you." Hulk then sulked off to bed. I gave Thor a look "Too far." I then walked over to him. Thor apologized.. As did Hulk,, he said "I just get so angry.. Hulk always angry." Thor said "Me too.. We're just a couple of hot headed freaks" I nodded "Hulk I understand.. Thor you have had as long as I have had to control your anger.. Maybe you should work on that a little... maybe I should too.." Thor looked at me "What do you mean?" I looked back "Well I time traveled and spent 900 years running the Assassin brotherhood...I had a good handle on my emotions.. Until I resumed my duties as Iron Thunder.. I guess I am as bad as you are.." If he thought anything weird he said nothing, he then turned to Hulk "I need you to do something for me" he wanted the scrapper that brought both of us in to talk with him and Hulk had the in.

The next day The Valkyrie walked into the room and wrestled with Hulk.. That was when she saw Thor and myself. She began to leave. Thor said "We need to talk" She said "No.. You need to talk to me." Thor turned to hulk and said "I need her to stay." Hulk then turned and ripped the dinosaur like creature's jaw bone off his bed and threw it at the entrance "STAY! Please?" Hulk yelled. Valkyrie turned and walked to the alcohol shelves and gestured to the large bottle she had "Talk. You have until this is empty" she then starts chugging "Asgard is in danger, people are dying we need to get back there and with your help.. Wow.." She had finished the giant bottle and dropped it, it shattering "Finished." she said as she started to walk away "Odin is dead... Hela the goddess of death has invaded Asgard" Thor continued, stopping her in her tracks. She turns and says "If Hela is back.. Asgard is already lost." Thor walks forward "I'm going to stop her." She gives him a disapproving look "Alone?" Thor smiles "Nope.. I'm putting together a team, It's me, you, David.. And the big guy" I look from my corner of the room to see Hulk playing with a ball saying "No! No team, Only Hulk!" Thor then said "Its me, you, and David" I shook my head "My days of saving the world are over, I'm not a hero anymore." It was part of my own plan I had made in collaboration with Thor. I knew he was making a play for the controller for our torture shocking device, but that wasn't all I needed before leaving this planet. She then replies "I think its only you." Thor then steps in front of her "Hey, listen, the Valkyrie are elite warriors of Asgard, sworn to protect the throne." She shakes her head "I am not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles. Your sister, her power comes from Asgard same as yours, where her powers grew beyond Odin's control he imprisoned her and when she tried to break free he sent the Valkyrie to fight her back.. I only survived because..Look I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne.. Thats what is wrong with Asgard.. The throne, the secrets, the lying, the golden sham." Thor then said "I agree.. That is why I turned down the Throne.. This isn't about the crown it is about the people and them dying and they are your people too." she pushed him away "Forget it." I smirked slightly. "Okay, good, thank you.. For this" Thor shows the controller and de-activates both mine and his shockers. I catch mine.. Electrify my fingers and use that and my strength to crush it into bits "So much better" I said as I stretched my neck.

Thor then said "That's better.. Go ahead.. Stay here and enslave people for that lunatic, keep drinking, keep hiding. But me.. I choose to run towards my problems.. Not away from them" He catches Hulk's ball and begins saying "Cause that is wh-" he had thrown the ball against the window but it bounced back and hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. I chuckle. He gets back up and says "Cause that is what Heroes do" He then runs towards the cracked window and jumps through it shattering it. Hulk cries out "NO! THOR STAY! BAD FRIEND" He then jumps out shortly after him. The Valkyrie looked at me "Are you going too Lord of the Sky?" I shook my head "No. I know the Quinjet can't survive in Space.. I know there is a better way off this planet." I pushed myself off the wall that I had been leaning against and walked towards her "Nor will I allow another one of those things put on me.. However I think we should speak to the Grandmaster before he blames you or me for Thor's escape." She was hesitant but then she agreed. We walked off.. My personal plan going perfectly.

We got an audience with the Grandmaster together with Loki. Loki smirked at me "Son of Zeus.. I see you did not join my dear brother this time." I just shrugged "Your dear brother did not have a plan, I'm powerful... not stupid." we then walked before the Grandmaster. "Upset! I'm Upset. Do you know what I like about being Upset? Blame. That is the mind set that I am in. And do you know who I am blaming" Loki stepped forward "Grandmaster I The Grandmaster spoke up "hey hey hey, do not interrupt me. Why are you handing me the melt stick.. He was interupting me that is not a capital offense" I looked at the stick with the gold ball "Melt stick?" I muttered to myself, wondering what that was. "Where was I... My precious champion is gone, Its all because of that Lord of Thunder, its all because of him. You're brother whatever the story is, adopted.. Complicated or whatever I'm sure there is a big history and you're contender... and both are your friend from work Lord of the sky." Loki steps forward "I can find them in 12 hours and bring them back, alive." The Valkyrie said "I could do it in 2" Loki stepped forward "1." I stepped forward "Grandmaster. Give me my weapons and DON'T put another shock thing on me and I will bring them both back alive. My only wish is a way off this world." He raised his hand "Enough. You know what I woke up thinking about this morning. Public execution.. But I like this whos going to get them first. Give Lord of the Sky back his weapons. Now go! Don't displease me!" I was handed my weapons and we left.

I walked ahead of the other two, putting my quiver on and belting my weapons. Loki said "What have you done?" Valkyrie said "I don't answer to you lakey." "It's Loki and you will answer to the Grandmaster" They began to find. I turned around to Loki asking 'Why would you help my brother escape with that Green Fool?" "I don't help anyone." They began fighting. I pulled my sword from it's sheath "Okay, Knock it off." I said stepping forward. Loki then pressed his palm to her head. They were silent for a minute as I continued to walk towards them, ready to fight either one. She then was blasted back, but recovered quickly and knocked him out. I took a ready stance with my sword. She looked me over "I know your play Lord of the Sky. You have you're weapons now, you are completely free. Now you plan to join up with Thor and Hulk to get off this planet together." I tilted my head a little "That is niether here nor there" "I want to help you." I smiled "Then it is here. You are correct. We should take him though, so he can't report to the Grandmaster." She nodded "Agreed. I will find Thor, you keep watch over him?" I shrugged "Hardly a difficult job, Plus I need to trust you... but I will.. Because that is what Heroes do." I smirked at her, she smirked back.. A plan was born.


	5. Revengers Assemble

Valkyrie had messaged me that she found Thor and a man named Bruce. It sounded like Thor somehow convinced Hulk to calm down and give up control. It would hurt us if we needed to fight our way out.. But we could use the Doc's brain. I left the apartment to meet them. Thor nodded at me 'David" I smiled "Thor. Bruce" Bruce grinned "David's here too! You didn't tell me that Thor! Oh boy we are getting off this planet!." I nodded "That is the goal." He looked at me "Something is different about you.. Something dark.." He looked at the suit I was wearing "You are the Blue Lightning?!" I shrugged "Blue Arrow now. Lets focus on what is at hand, we will talk later.. You have two years to catch up on."

Finally Valkyie spoke "Look, I spent years in a haze, Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget, and to die one day" Thor then said "I was thinking that you drink too much and that probably was gonna kill you." "I second that" I cut in. "I don't plan to stop drinking, but I don't want to forget, I can't turn away anymore, so if I'm going to die, well it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag... so I'm saying I wanna be on the team, has it got a name." Thor backtrack "Yeah it's..uh.. Called the Revengers, because I'm getting revenge, you're getting revenge, David.. Bruce, do you want revenge?" I shrugged "I already got mine." Bruce said "I'm undecided." Valkyrie said "And I have a peace offering."

We entered and Thor saw Loki. He threw something at him to make sure he was actually there. "Just had to be sure" Loki smirked "Hello Bruce." Bruce walked forward "So last time I saw you you were trying to kill everybody, where are you at these days." Loki said "it varies from moment to moment" I steered Bruce away and pointed at Loki "Give us a reason to trust you... and I will take those chains off myself" I wanted him to.. It seemed like he was on some sort of redemption path.. Teaming up with us at the Dark World.. Ruling Asgard but not using it to conquer and gain more power. Helping me out here on Sakaar...

"So, Sakaar and Asgard are as far away from eachother as you can get... our best bet to get to Asgard is through the wormhole on the city limits, refuel on Xandar and we can be back to Asgard in 18 months" Valkyrie said. I looked at her "Not an Option I need to be back on Earth a lot sooner than 18 months." Thor then smiled "That is why we are going through the big one" he pointed to the large angry portal. "Well... I'm going to die" I muttered Valkyrie said "The Devils Anus?" Bruce perked up "Anus? Wait wait wait who's anus" Thor then said "For the record I didn't know it was called that when I picked it" Bruce then said some sort of science mumbo jumbo about stars and bridges. I then said "Translation, we go boom?" Valkyrie said "We will need another ship, that will tear mine to pieces." More Mumbo jumbo later I say again "Translation: we need a high tech ship that preferably has a thick hull, auto-piolet, and some shields from Star Trek?" Valkyrie smirked "And we need one with cup holders because yes we go boom, so, Drinks!"

Loki then jumped in "I don't mean to impose, but the Grandmaster has a great many ships, I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system." I looked at him "This is him trying to get me to let him out of the chains." Loki looked at me "Heavens no, I have fallen out of favor with the Grandmaster, and in exchange for the codes and access to a ship, I'm asking for safe passage through the Anus" Thor walked forward "You can get us access to the garage without setting off alarms?" Loki nodded "Yes brother, I can." Bruce then said "Hey uh, quick FYI.. I was just talking to him a minute ago and he was totally ready to kill us." Valkyrie said "He did try to kill me" Thor said "And me too on many, many occasions. As children he once turned into a snake, he knows how I love snakes, so I went to pick up the Snake to admire it, then he turned back into himself and was like 'yeah, its me' then stabbed me, We were eight at the time." I could not believe I was saying this but I said "Since I arrived here he seemed to try to help me.. And some of his help actually worked. I got into that championship fight.. We won...ish.. I no longer have the shock device AND I have my weapons.. I think this once we can trust him." Thor then said "We need a distraction for the guards" Loki chimed in "Set the beast loose" "Shut up" said Thor. Valkyrie said "you have a beast?" I shook my head "No, no beast." Thor then said "Lets start a revolution."

We later were in at the door to the Garage. "We should talk" Thor said "I doubt we will.. Communication was never a family forte" Thor then said "I agree.. There has been quite a revelation since we last spoke." The door opened and Loki and Thor brandished their guns. I tapped the lightning bolt on my chest and my suit transformed into Iron Thunder mode. We walked into the room "Hello" Thor said I then said "Should have said 'hello there' Such a missed opportunity." Loki then said "Hi." They started firing. I started blasted guys they missed with my repulsiors. They took refuge behind a door frame, I hovered higher so to be blocked by said door frame. Loki then said "Odin brought us together, it's almost poetic that his death should split us apart" They then charged forward. I flew ahead of them and started blasting guys, twisting around to catch ones hidden behind other doors.

We made it through the room and the two dropped there weapons as a door closed behind us, ahead of us was the elevator. "We might as well be strangers now, two sons of the crown, set adrift" loki continued. We entered the elevator "Thought you didn't want to talk about it" Thor said "Here's the thing, I'm probably better off staying here on Sakaar." Thor said "That is what I was thinking" Loki looked confused. My helmet retracted into my suit so I could be part of the conversation "Did you just agree with me" he said, I looked at Thor, who said "God this place is perfect for you, it's savage, chaotic, lawless, Brother you're gonna do great here." I tilted my head 'if that is all it takes maybe he should live in Star City at night" Loki then said "Do you truley think so little of me" I nodded but Thor said "Loki I thought the world of you. I thought we would fight side by side forever, but at the end of the day. You are you and I'm me. I don't know maybe there is still good in you, but lets be honest our paths diverged a long time ago." "Yeah, it's probably for the best that we never see eachother again" Loki replied. Thor then said "That is what you always wanted" and patted him on the back. I said "looks like this is our last hurrah gentlemen.. Lets make it a good one." Thor then smiled and said "Lets do 'get help'" Loki looked at him "I'm not doing 'get help'"

The Doors opened and my helmet activated again. Thor carried his brother out with me behind him "get help! My brother! He's dying, get help, help him!" He then threw him at the guards, knocking them out. Thor and I strode forward "Classic" He said, I nodded "Classic espionage more like." Loki got up and we began walking towards the ships "I still hate it, it's humiliating." Thor then replied "Not for me it's not, now which one is the Ship she told us to get" Loki pointed t the redish orange one. We began walking side by side towards it, Loki in the middle. "Though I feel it won't make much of a difference" Thor stopped "Oh Loki, you are becoming predictable." Loki had used magic to move over to the control computer to set off alarms "Nothing personal, it's just the rewards for your capture will set me up nicely." Thor then pulled out the controller for the shock device and I smirked, seeing what he had done. He activated it and Loki went down hard. Thor walked over "I trust you, you betray me, round and round in circles we go. See Loki life is about growth, its about change but you seem to want to stay the same. What I am trying to say is you will always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more." He then threw the controller off to the side and got up. I said "He has a point you know, however it is up to you what you do with the cards yiu have been dealt. Sometimes an ace up your sleeve doesn't actually help.." We then went for the ship.

We took off and started making our way towards the Devils anus. We were immediately attacked. And saved by Valkryie in her ship "Open the doors" Thor opened the doors and Bruce was shot in. I then said "I'm going out there, pick me up before going through the Anus." I then dropped down and engaged my thruster, taking to the skies. I flew directly for a Sakaarian ship and blasted them with repulsors.. Beings made basically of garbage it actually did some damage. I flew from ship to ship, damaging them enough so they crashed to the ground.

It was not long before Thor and Valyrie joined me and they jumped from ship to ship doing the same thing. As we flew out over the garbage heap we were down to just a couple ships.. Valkryie destroyed them with the turret of the skip she was on. Thor joined her and they made for our ship. I pushed my thrusters into overdrive and beat them to our ship and landed inside.. The pursuit over.

They joined us and we made our way to the cockpit. We came up to the Devils anus and began to fly through it. Bruce strapped in and I beside him, my suit in Blue Arrow form. Valkyrie guided us through the Anus, debris ricocheting off the hull. Before long Bruce passed out.. I then followed soon after.


	6. Ragnarok

We awoke to the sight of Asgard. "I never thought I would be back here." Valkyrie said. Bruce said "I thought it would be a lot nicer.. Not that isn't not nice.. It's just... on fire." We then tracked some heat signatures. "Drop my off at the palace.. I will distract Hela." Thor looked at me for a second, before back to Valkyrie who said "You will get yourself killed." I said "Thor is right, he can distract Hela, we can save the people.. Escort them to the Bifrost so they can escape." I looked at Thor "This time we can not fight side by side Brother... this is your family squabble after all." He nodded.. The plan was made.

We retrofitted the ship with a gun, and the Valkryie got a suit. We then took to the sky. To meet with the fleeing asgardians. I finally saw then on the bridge "There they are" I said as I tapped my lightning bolt and my suit changed to its Iron Thunder Form. "And there is a BIG dog." I continued Valkyrie said "Got it!" She fired at it, stopping it in it's tracks.. However it still blocked the path to the Bifrost.. And an army of undead soldier looking things lead by some bald man blocked the path back to Asgard.. They were trapped. I then said "Time to bring the thunder." The sky opened up and a hailstorm of lightning blocked the troops path. I then jumped out of the skip and descended in front of the asgardians. Side be side by one of its remaining warriors. "Midgardian?" I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes.. It was the Solider whom I had had so many run in's with four years before.. My last time on Asgard. "Son of a...bitch you are still alive." I then willed my sword to pop out of my suit and wielded it. "It will be nice to fight side by side with you for a change" I said, he nodded "Indeed... Iron Thunder." The undead charged.

I began to fight. Calling down lightning when needed. The undead were not hard to beat as they crumbled when 'killed' but the sheer number of them were deadly. I blocked sword after sword and finished each off with a swift counter-slice. I did not have much room to use more than my sword, however I did punch a few of them. Asgardians started to die as I was unable to keep all of charging soliders at bay. I finally sheathed my sword and took to the sky. Hovering and blasting with my repulsors. EDI then said "Sweetie... look." My attention was turned to the Palace.. My HUD zoomed in to Thor without an eye and Hela who had him beat. I shook my head, wanting to join that battle.. But knew my place was here...It was not 4 years ago that I had been in this eact same place.. Asgard overrun, Thor needing help, my orders were to stay and protect Jane and Frigga..I thought I would be better off helping Thor. That lead to the death of his mother.. Yet another mother's death on my hands. Yes I had done the right thing at the time and prevented many Asgardian deaths.. However now there were many other mother's in the crowd of surviving Asgardians that I needed to protect... so I continued to fight.

I then had another alert pop up and I turned to see a big ship hovering by the bridge.. Loki on it yelling "You're Savior is here!" He then made his way over to Heimdal.. I landed beside Loki. "Took you long enough" I said as I retracted my helmet. He smirked over at me "Aren't you glad I had an Ace up my sleeve this time?" I smiled a genuine smile back "You were the Ace up my Sleeve Loki." We then took a ready stance.. Me, Loki, Heimdal, Korg and Meek as the undead swarmed us once again.

"Hold the Line!" Heimdal yelled as we became overrun again, I did not take to the skies and only thrust jumped to have the extra weight to my punches. I twisted and turned around as I blasted one undead after another. However we all froze when a large crack of Thunder boomed.. One I did not cause. Our attentions turned to the Palace where a giant storm of lightning struck, and out flying from the explosion was Thor, encased in lightning. I grinned and began to push forward towards Thor.

I took a page from his book (Which too be honest he originally took from my book) and encased myself in lightning, calling down bolt after bolt to clear enemies in front of my.. I still used repulsors to kill a bunch but it added very nicely to my kill count. We finally met up. "You're late" Loki then said "You're missing an eye" I then deactivated my helmet and said "And now you can say you are more powerful than me" Thor rolled his eye. Valkyrie said "This isn't over." All 4 of us strode over to Hela whom apparently did not die from the lightning blast. The 4 of us stood side by side. "I think we should disband the Revengers." Thor said. I muttered "Great.. Another team broken up. Power EDI?" I asked "70%, You haven't been using this form that often... plus the Lightning is slowly charging the suit." I looked at Thor "I can give her hell." The lightning stopped arcing off of me as I was begining to feel very weak. "However... not lightning." Loki then said "Then hit her with a lightning blast Brother, David can use that big old weapon on his chest." Thor then said "I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning.. It did nothing." Valkyrie said "We just need to hold her off until everyone is on board." Thor then said "It won't end there.. The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She will hunt us down.. We need to stop her here and now." She then replied "so what do we do?" Loki looked over "I'm not doing 'get help'"

Thor was silent before saying "Asgard is not a place, it's a people. Loki, David... this was never about stopping Ragnarok.. It was about causing Ragnarok. Surturs crown.. The vaults! It is the only way" Loki said "Bold move brother.. Even for me" He then ran off. "Well lets hope our motivating speech really actually motivated him because last time I checked the Tesseract was in the vaults." I said. Thor just turned to Hela "Shall we?" he asked "After you." Valkyrie said. I smirked and activated my helmet "For Asgard."

Thor erupted in lightning and flew at Hela. I engaged my thrusters and took to the sky, sending a few repulsor blasts at Hela before dropping down and punching her. "Nice to see you again Hela.. How have ya been?" I said before blasting a projectile she threw at me. She then sent another one at me hat hit me and I went flying, crashing into the ground a little ways off, slowly working my way back to my feet. I saw Hela had impaled the ship, keeping it from taking off.. Then a gun with machine guns jumped out, destroying the dark pillars and letting the ship go free. Hela was momentarily distracted. Thor then yelled "Hela! Enough! You want Asgard... it's yours" I jet jumped over to Thor and helped him up. Hela looked at us "Whatever game you are playing.. It won't work. You can't defeat me." Thor then said "No I know... but he can" He gestuured behind us.. I side stepped to allow her a clear view of Surtur exploding from the palace. Hela yelled "No!" I then took to the sky and a rocket popped out of my arm. Valkyrie knocked Hela to her knees and Thor called down lightning. I launched the rocket.. Destroying that part of the bridge and sending Hela to the watery deep below.

I then landed and admired our work with Thor and Valkyrie. "The people are safe.. That is all that matters." she said. Thor responded "We are fulfilling the prophecy." she then said "I hate this prophecy" "So do I but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela so that our people may live, but we need to let him finish the job otherwise..." We then see Hulk jump at Surtur. Thor yells "No! Hulk, stop you moron! Hulk stop, just for once in your life DON'T SMASH!" hulk was thrown back towards us. He gets up and complains "But big monster" I then yelled "lets go big guy! Fight's over!" He then runs towards us. I engage my thrusters and fly full speed towards the ship.. We had won.


	7. Going Home

We stood on the observation deck of the ship as we flew away from Asgard. I was to Thor's right with Valkyrie and Korg carrying meek on my other side. On Thor's other side was Heimdal and Hulk. We saw Surtur fighting Hela and the fire consume Asgard. Korg said "The Damage is not too bad, as long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place, it will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe." Asgard then exploded into nothingness Korg then continued "Now those foundations are gone. Sorry."

Silence as we watched the devastation. Thor muttered "What have I done.." Heimdal responded "You saved us from extinction. Asgard is not a place, it's a people." Thor looked over at him and said nothing. I then spoke up "As the only member of Earth here.. Hulk sorry you don't count as an ambassador. I can say this.. The People of Asgard are not alone. You have had a home there for many years Thor.. And that extends to your people. I say we make for there at once." I needed to go home.. Oliver still had feds trying to pin him for being Green Arrow.. And had the Black Canary from Earth 2 still to deal with as well as her new possy. Thor looked at me "Thank you.. Brother. I am not sure why Strange sent you to me in my moment of need.. But I am ever grateful he did. You have once again helped save my people. I know things have been rough for you lately.. But you will always have a place amongst us. Avengers.. Revengers.. You will always be a part of my team." I smiled at him "Thank you Thor. You still do not know how much that means to me.. However it seems I will have plenty of time to tell you, we have a long journey ahead of us." I then took a step back and suddenly was in the bunker. The portal closed up in front of me.

"David, where have you been?" Dinah asked. I turned to look at her 'oh you know..Saving the universe from an evil sister of a friend.. Captured and forced to fight other people in a arena.. You know.. No biggy." I shrugged. She looked confused. I dropped the joking facade "I'm glad to be home.. Now fill me in on what I missed" Oliver walks around the corner in the Green Arrow suit.. Which shocked me as like a month before he had given that honor to Diggle. "You've missed a lot, you have a lot to catch up on.. But get on a regular suit.. We have a wedding to go to... and there are going to be three of you."

_**A/N: Yet another story done. If you can't tell I am trying to take David on a darker turn. If you knew what I had in store for him in the coming few fanfics... wow. Anyways Next IRON THUNDER fanfic we will see David in is one around the Black Panther story.. It won't be too long he only comes in near the end of it.. Then the Big Infinity War will start, something I have been waiting so long to write and am so excited to show you.. Who will be snapped? Is David one of them? This is the big battle I had been leaning towards for years now.. All David's alliances over the years will be used.. Will they stop Thanos.**_

_**Also. You may notice the ending sentence there. 3 of David? Well prepare to see a future version of David.. About 100 or so years older.. He has been running with the Legends for over a year and has teamed up with current version of David in 2016's invasion story line. He will make a crossover into the main IT story ark in Infinity War.. And this 3**__**rd**__** David.. Well if you don't know who I am talking about.. Read my Earth 38 chronicles.. I can't wait to write this one.. However first I will have to catch up on the main IT story ark.. And start writing the arrow one... and the Legends one... Okay it will be a long time before you see it BUT it will be awesome!**_


End file.
